


Scratch Me If You Can

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrid! Sehun, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom Sehun, Top Jongin, bossy Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Jongin's new hybrid goes into heat and he isn't as prepared as he thought he would be.





	Scratch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a while but uni life got me but now I have two weeks of holidays so here you go! Thank you for reading!

Thinking back, Jongin realized that he probably should have seen the signs a lot earlier.

In retrospect, the increased need for affection and attention, the newly acquired desire to rub his scent on Jongin and most importantly, hiss at every hybrid that came near him, should have made it clear for him. Instead, Jongin had just brushed it off, giving the hybrid some extra cuddle sessions and put it off a phase.

Technically, he wasn't wrong. It certainly was a phase, but it was the one he'd been dreading since he had taken the cat hybrid home for the first time.

His heat.

Now, Jongin had read up on heats way before he'd made the final decision of adopting a hybrid. Even though he'd entertained the thought for a while now, it had taken him almost a year to pursue his wish. It wasn't like he was scared, some of his friends and their hybrids showed him how great it could be. The problem was just that Jongin tended to overthink. 

After finishing college, he'd decided to wait until he had a safe job. After having a safe job, Jongin waited until he had a bigger flat. After finding a bigger flat, Jongin... had no excuses anymore.

Of course, he wasn't obligated to adopt a hybrid. Even with overflowing hybrid shelters, nobody would blame him if he didn't want to take responsibility for another life. No, it was actually Jongin who wanted to give a hybrid a new home. 

Therefore, in the end he'd made the way to a shelter his friend Junmyeon had recommended to him. "They're very friendly and take care of the hybrids well." he'd told him.

And that was how he'd found Sehun.

The cat hybrid with blinding white fur had caught his eye the moment he'd stepped into the shelter. Lounging on a ragged-looking couch, the only sign of acknowledgement the hybrid had paid him was popping open a bright blue colored eye. When a noisy dog hybrid had suddenly barged into the room, the hybrid's second eye shot open and Jongin was surprised to find that it had the color of amber. 

"Heterochromia", the worker at the shelter would later explain. "With his white fur and two-colored eyes, you’d think he's a rare breed.” But it turned out that Sehun wasn't and Jongin figured that this was probably the reason the hybrid was still living in a shelter and not in a villa in the better parts of the city where he seemed to belong.

When he'd first let Sehun into his flat, the hybrid almost looked misplaced. To celebrate Sehun's arrival, he'd cleaned the whole place and even bought a few new pillows and plants (which he later regretted because a) no plant pot was safe from Sehun's tail and b) the hybrid liked to gnaw on pillows or tear them to shreds). Still, the beautiful cat seemed to be in a whole different league.

Sehun, apparently, hadn't minded that at all though. While he'd been wary and reluctant when the shelter worker first introduced the two, Sehun had quickly warmed up to Jongin. By the third night in his flat, he'd climbed into Jongin's bed in the middle of the night and cuddled close to him even though Jongin had bought a new bed for him and had granted him his own room.

From then on, that room remained empty because every night, Sehun would go to bed with Jongin and fall asleep cuddled against him.

Back then, Jongin hadn't really worried about Sehun's heats. A law ruled that all shelter-hybrids had to take heat-suppressants and often, they would take them even after finding a home. At first, he'd assumed that Sehun would do the same. When the hybrid had asked Jongin, about a month after moving in with him, if he could stop taking the medication because it made him feel unwell, of course Jongin had agreed to it. 

Now, however, he was facing the problem of actually having to deal with Sehun's heat once it happened. 

The hybrid had been pretty relaxed when he'd asked about it and it was Jongin who'd blushed when Sehun had told him that he'd like to have Jongin's help to manage the heat.

After the conversation, Jongin had spent a night scrolling through heat guides on his phone while Sehun had been snoring next to him softly, his white, fluffy tail slung over Jongin's waist.

Jongin was prepared. That's what he liked to think at least.

But when one morning, Sehun was rutting his  morning wood against Jongin's ass, he felt quite lost after all.

"Jongin" Sehun's nose was pressed against Jongin's neck. "I think... My heat-" a moan interrupted his words and Jongin could feel Sehun grind harder into his ass. 

With burning cheeks, Jongin realized that this was turning him on more than it probably should. 

"I know... It's okay. What should I do?" Jongin asked carefully. 

"Just- stay like that." It wasn't the reply Jongin had expected but after a meow, followed by a moaned out "Fuck!", Sehun stilled and Jongin could feel something hot and wet seep through his pyjama pants. Behind him, Sehun slumped against his back, eyes fluttering shut. "It came quicker than I thought it would."

Jongin wasn't exactly sure if Sehun was talking about his orgasm or his heat in general but he didn't dare to ask.

Turning around slowly, Jongin came face to face with a slightly panicked looking hybrid. "You're not mad, are you?" Sehun's ears were pressed flat against his head and all Jongin wanted to do was coo at him and tell him everything would be okay. Instead, he softly shook his head and smiled at Sehun, his voice a lot more confident that he actually felt. "No, I'm not mad. I guess we both knew this would happen eventually. How long does it take until you- oh." As Jongin spoke, Sehun must have shifted a little because he could feel something hard press against his thigh.

"I didn't go soft." Sehun explained, two-colored eyes staring into Jongin's.

"I see. So... What should I do?" Internally, Jongin cursed himself for being so useless. He'd read up on everything but now he wanted to ask Sehun for every single step.

In contrast to Jongin, the hybrid still didn't seem very embarrassed though. "It feels better if you do it. I'll come faster."

The blunt words sent another wave of heat into Jongin's cheeks and he just nodded dumbly. As he reached down to where he still could feel Sehun's hard length poking his thigh, he thought of how he'd never allowed to think of Sehun as attractive. It had been quite the struggle, because the hybrid was probably the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on and also constantly attempted to initiate close body contact with Jongin. Even though he'd always assumed that the cat might have developed a tiny crush on him - he did leave trophies (aka bird feathers from the birds he'd hunted across the lawn) in front of his bedroom door for him so that Jongin could discover them when he came home from work, Jongin still had pushed the thought of something more than just platonically living together aside.

Now, as his fingers closed around Sehun's surprisingly thick length, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to look at the hybrid the same way again.

A soft mewl escaped Sehun as Jongin began to stroke him. His cock was still slightly wet from the remnants of his first orgasm so the slide was easy as Jongin moved his hand up and down in an easy rhythm. Sehun, however,  didn't seem satisfied just yet. "Quicker." He urged Jongin on and promptly began to move his hips, effectively fucking up into Jongin's grip who just let the cat do what he wanted. The look of pure bliss on Sehun's face as he came for the second time made Jongin painfully aware of the not so little problem he had in his own pants. Still, after giving Sehun another orgasm with a handjob, the hybrid seemed satisfied enough, at least for a while. 

They managed to get a rushed breakfast into Sehun and he was halfway done with his bath - the hybrid hated showers because of the wet feeling against his ears - when Sehun began to try and pull Jongin into the tub with him. "Just take off your clothes. We don't have to go to the bed." He whined as he pawed at Jongin's pajama shirt, sharp nails leaving fine lines on the fabric. Somehow, Jongin convinced Sehun to not pull him into the tub and head to the bedroom instead. Still, when the hybrid emerged from the bathtub, lean body glistening in the warm light of the bathroom, all Jongin could stare at was the large expanse of skin and the hybrid's raging hard cock. 

"I feel like I'm burning up." Sehun whined, his wet tail circling around his waist. His ears were twitching nervously again and Jongin felt sorry. 

"I- I will help you." He promised.

Sehun's tail flickered aggressively. "Okay, then get me off." Long fingers had found their way down to his cock again and Jongin could only watch as the hybrid began to stroke himself again. "Please, Jongin. I need you." He breathed, all the while keeping eye contact with Jongin. 

All blood seemed to leave Jongin's brain as it rushed down south very quickly. When Sehun breathed out an "I need something inside of me" and came for the fourth time, Jongin had to squeeze his legs together and bite his lips so he wouldn't moan as well. 

They somehow made it into Jongin's bedroom again after that but before the human could actually do something, Sehun had already pushed him into the mattress and climbed on top of him. "You're wearing too much." He purred, his naked body pressed against Jongin's. The man wondered if Sehun could feel his boner against his ass but when Sehun began to roll his hips and moan, he figured that it probably was very obvious.

Stilling underneath Sehun, Jongin remained quiet for a moment before he grabbed the hybrids hands that were already tugging on his shirt restlessly. 

"You want this, right?"

Raising a brow, Sehun stared down at Jongin. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"But I mean- doing this with me. You're not doing it just because of your heat, right?" Jongin had to make sure.

"If I wanted to, I could survive this heat without you. But I don't. So no, it's not only because of the heat." 

A weird feeling began to spread in Jongin's chest and he let go of Sehun's wrists. Instead, he reached up and cupped his face gently. "Okay, let's do this properly then. We should kiss, too."

Sehun, who looked torn between horrified and in awe, nodded. "Okay, yes, I want that. But please can I get your cock out of your pants and put it in me, because I'm going- ah." Another moan spilled from his lips when Jongin rolled his hips against Sehun's. When their eyes met again, the hybrid was smirking. "Now, that's the spirit."

With that said, Sehun gave up waiting for Jongin to help him take off his shirt and just ripped it off him instead, exposing Jongin's beautifully golden chest. 

An appreciative hum tumbled from Sehun's lips but quickly turned into a moan when Jongin decided that it was time to properly take care of the hybrid. Grabbing Sehun's ass, Jongin swooned at the feeling.. He'd noticed that Sehun had a great ass, however, getting his hands on it was something entirely else.

When something wet touched Jongin's fingertips, he almost pulled his hands away until he remembered. "Self-lubrication." He muttered, more to himself. Sehun only hummed and ground his hips down in maddening movements.

The first finger slipped in easily. The natural lubricant provided a perfect glide and Jongin began to thrust and crook his finger, pulling quiet whimpers from Sehun in return. Thin trails of precome where permanently dripping from the hybrid's neglected cock but Sehun didn't seem to mind. A loud moan was ripped from his throat when Jongin added a second finger that allowed him to scissor inside of him. By the time he found his prostate, Sehun was falling apart again, spurts of come hitting his stomach, Jongin's chest and even his chin. 

"Oops." The hybrid just panted with a lopsided grin when he'd calmed down a little. 

Even after coming again after Jongin had fucked him with three fingers, Sehun's cock didn't go soft. 

Jongin would be amazed if he didn't know that eventually, it was going to be uncomfortable for the hybrid.

"Please, Jongin. I need you inside of me now. Please." Sehun was looking at him pleadingly. Wiping his hands on the sheets, Jongin reached out for his own pants to undo them but Sehun was quicker. In a matter of seconds, he'd pulled Jongin's pajamas and briefs far enough down for his cock and balls to slip free. 

The hybrid's eyes were glued to Jongin's cock as he stroked him a few times for good measure but if he was honest, Jongin probably couldn't get any harder than this. There was just something about Sehun that made him go crazy. Therefore, when Sehun reached for his cock and positioned himself before slowly sinking down all the way until Jongin's cock had disappeared into him up to the hilt, Jongin had to really focus to not come right on the spot. 

"Fuck-" Sehun breathed out, tail curling around Jongin's thigh so tightly that he was worried that it would cut off his blood circulation.

Apparently, Sehun wasn't one for waiting until he'd got used to the stretch because he immediately began to lift himself up just to drop down again, pulling soft whimpers from his throat. For a moment, Jongin could only stare and admire the sight in front of him before he finally began to move his hips as well. Even though his thrusts were shallow from that angle, Sehun's noises grew in volume as Jongin began to fuck into him. It had been a while since he'd last been so close to someone but with Sehun, it didn't feel foreign.

When he reached out and wrapped his hand around Sehun's cock, it took only a few strokes for the hybrid to come again.

Heat clamped down around Jongin's cock and he almost tipped over the edge. Still, he somehow managed to hold on as he attempted to pull out. 

"What are you doing? We're not done yet." Sehun whined but let Jongin slip out of him either way. 

"I'm sorry, I need to calm down for a moment. I can't come several times like you do." Of course, a couple times in the course of a few hours should be okay, but Jongin didn't want to spoil his luck.

"Let's change the position a little, I'll take care of you." He suggested and Sehun complied. 

Rolling off of him and onto his back, Sehun was now staring up at him, flushed face and chest glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. His hair was an absolute mess and Jongin wasn't sure if it was sick of him to find it absolutely beautiful.

In the heat of the moment, he leant down and pressed their lips together. It was an innocent kiss, considering their situation. Still, Jongin couldn't help but feel that it had been more intimate than all of what they'd done up until now. 

When their lips parted, Sehun was staring up at Jongin with wide eyes. A second later, his fingers tangled in Jongin's hair to pull him in again, this time not parting from him until they were both breathless. 

"Please-" was the only thing Sehun could say when they had pulled apart again but he didn't have to say more for Jongin to understand.

Carefully, he pushed Sehun's legs apart, letting his fingers trail over his abdomen and thighs until the other was about to clamp his legs together again. 

"It's okay..." He soothed him as he positioned himself, making both of them moan quietly as Jongin sank into Sehun's tight heat for the second time in the past half an hour already.

This time, Jongin took the reigns as he built up a steady rhythm. Wiping Sehun's sweaty hair out his face for him, Jongin leaned down to kiss him again. When Sehun had to moan, Jongin just continued to press his lips to his neck instead, loving the way he could feel the other tense underneath him.

Angling his hips a little differently, Sehun suddenly wailed out. "Jongin- don't stop." He begged, sharp nails digging into the skin of his back and Jongin was sure that by the end of this, his back would be marked up.

"Of course, baby." He mumbled, concentrating on the precision of his movements to distract him from the overwhelming sensations he was feeling. 

After finding Sehun's prostate, it didn't take long until the hybrid was falling apart again. His release splattered against Jongin's and his own chest, less than before. Jongin, however, didn't have much time to think about what that meant because his own orgasm came crashing into him with force. 

Stilling, he ground his hips against Sehun until he became too oversensitive,

his come spilling out when he pulled out of Sehun.

When he looked up, he realized that the hybrid was watching in awe as Jongin pulled out, cock slicked with natural lubricant and his come. 

"Again, please." Was the only thing Sehun said, and Jongin realized that it was going to be a long, long week.

 

When Sehun fell into bed that night, utterly exhausted from the day, Jongin spent a good hour cleaning and preparing for the next few days. It was a good thing that Sehun had got his heat on a Saturday because of work, but Jongin still sent his boss an e-mail to call in sick until at least Wednesday. Before Sehun had fallen into the sheets like a dead weight, Jongin had convinced him to take another, much-needed bath and then eat some salmon he'd found in the fridge and quickly prepared for Sehun. It was one of the things that had taken him by surprise: as much as it was stereotypical, Sehun loved fish. Therefore, when the smell of grilled fish had wafted through the flat, it hadn't taken much convincing from Jongin's side to make Sehun eat. 

When he'd prepared everything for the following days, Jongin stood in the doorframe to his bedroom and watched Sehun sleep. While the hybrid ate, he'd changed the sheets and aired the whole room for a good half an hour. 

Before heading to bed as well, he put all the sex toys he'd acquired over the past few years into his night stand. God knew he'd probably need them. 

Sleep came easily to him as soon as he hit the mattress but Sehun didn't let him sleep in anyway.

Just like the morning before, Jongin woke up to Sehun grinding against him. This time, he was facing Jongin though and he was rubbing his cock right against Jongin's.

"It's worse today." Sehun's eyes were still puffy from sleep and Jongin needed a moment before he could blink his own open.

"It's okay, I'll help you." He promised. His voice was still a little croaky from sleep but he knew what he was doing when he reached between them to grab Sehun's cock. Like the day before, it didn't take very long for Sehun to come. And again, he was still hard after the first orgasm so when he turned around, it didn't surprise Jongin when Sehun reached behind himself and tugged on Jongin's briefs clumsily. It took a moment for Jongin to get the hint but then he realized what Sehun wanted. "You want me inside of you, right?" He asked. Sehun only nodded, glancing at Jongin over his shoulder. Like that, he could watch as Sehun's eyes fluttered shut as he slipped inside with almost no resistance. It really amazed him how Sehun's body prepared him for penetration, even though he'd read up on it, witnessing it himself was a whole different thing.

In the position, it was more of a slow grind compared to the heated sex they'd had the previous day. The intimacy was welcomed by Jongin and Sehun seemed to enjoy it too. Sneaking his hand around his waist, Jongin managed to stroke Sehun to completion before they came together again. 

After that, everything began to become a haze for the hybrid. Jongin enjoyed it as long as he could tell Sehun enjoyed it too, but at some point, he could see the exhaustion in Sehun's every fiber.

So when 5 days later Jongin was woken up by Sehun softly poking his cheek instead of being rutted against, a sigh of relief left Jongin's throat. 

"I'm hungry and I'm thirsty." The two-toned eyes of the hybrid still looked tired, but the uneasiness seemed to have left them entirely. 

"It's over, huh?" Jongin asked as he reached out to cup Sehun's face softly. Tracing the sharp lines of his jaw softly, he watched as Sehun nodded. 

And if he hadn't felt it before, Jongin now knew that Sehun had always held a bigger place in his heart than he'd allowed himself to admit. 

"It's over." Sehun agreed when their eyes met, and even though Sehun's heat had ended, Jongin was sure that this was just the beginning of something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, it was important for me to make sure Sehun was consenting to this. I feel like in hybrid/heat fics, consent is always an issue. If you liked this, please let me know by leaving Kudos or a comment, I would really appreciate feedback! I have a few more Sekai stories to come soon, so if you want to stay updated you can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper). You can find a moodboard for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1098330765908234241?s=19). Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> PS. I don't usually write Top Jongin, was it okay?


End file.
